Medical lighting of different colors can provide various benefits. Distinguishing various tissue types, assisting a color-blind surgeon or simple personal preference may cause a color blend that is optimal for a first surgeon, in a first situation, is not optimal for a second surgeon in a second situation.
Another problem in the design of medical headlamp assemblies is that of exhausting heat from the bezel (also referred to as “headlamp”). A typical bezel is only about the size of an acorn, with limited surface to radiate heat. If the surface area becomes too hot, it creates a burn hazard. While LEDs do not heat up as much as other conventional light sources, the use of an LED assembly would still cause the temperature of surrounding areas within the bezel to increase, especially during medical operations that span hours.